edmprodfandomcom-20200213-history
Fruity Delay Bank
Fruity Delay Bank is a digital delay plugin created by Image-Line. It is included in the Fruity Edition of FL Studio. This effect consists of a bank of 8 identical banks, each of which can be fed to the next bank in the chain, to create complex delay and filtering effects. Parameters Source FL Studio Users Manual | Fruity Delay Bank | Link The top right corner of the Delay Bank are a set of global controls * Oversample Switch - 2X Oversampling to improve the sound quality of the filters. * Dry Sound Level (DRY) - The level of dry (unprocessed) signal that bypasses the Delay Bank effect, 0% to 100%. * Processed Sound Level (WET) - The volume of the processed sound coming from the Delay Bank, 0% to 100%. * Input Volume (IN) - The level of the signal fed into the Delay Banks. * Feedback (FB) - Global feedback value. Input Section Each bank consists of a series of processes, running from Left to Right they are discussed below Input Section Allows you to set volume and panning of the input signal. * Pan knob (PAN) - Sets the panning of the input signal. * Volume knob (VOL) - Sets the volume of the input signal. Filter Section Filter Section determines the filter type, cutoffs and if the filtering is applied before or after the delay section. * Filter Pre/Post Delay (POST) - Determines whether filtering is applied before or after the delay. This setting is most audible when the filter is automated. * Input Filter Type/Mode - (), The first section of this display can be used to change between one of 8 filter states (OFF, LP, BP, NOT, HP, LS, PK, HS). The Filter Mode Switches, 1 to 3 determine the slope of the cutoff filter. * Filter Input (GAIN) - Adjusts the filter input volume from 10% to 200% * Input Filter Cutoff Frequency (CUT) - Sets the Cutoff for the input filter. As this filter is applied to the input signal, it's effect passes to later stages. * Input Filter Resonance/Bandwidth (RES) - Boosts a narrow band of frequencies close to the cutoff value to create a ringing effect. Feedback Section Echo Feedback Section - Controls how echoes from the delay are processed. * Echo Processing - () Look carefully at the second bar in each image. The first switch state shown is Process First Echo the second is Leave First Echo. This function decides if the first echo is affected by the echo filtering section. * Tempo Based Time Switch - (), The first T shows enabled the second disabled. Tempo based time forces the echoes to sync with the BPM of the project. * Delay Timing (TIME) - Determines the spacing between echoes. * Stereo Offset (OFS) - Lets you set a time offset for the left or right audio channel, to create a richer stereo panorama of the delay effect. To delay the left channel, move the slider down. To delay the right channel, move the slider up. To remove the time offset between channels, center the slider (Right-click the knob and select the Reset command). * Separation (SEP) - Affects the L and R spacing. * Feedback Mode Off (OFF) - Turns feedback off. * Feedback Mode Inverted (INV) - Swaps the left and right channels in the feedback (so if the input is panned to right, the feedback will be panned to left). * Feedback Mode Normal (NORM) - Keeps the stereo data consistent with the input signal. * Feedback Mode Ping-Pong (P.PONG) - Works like Inverted, but switches the left and right channels repeatedly for each echo generated, creating a "ping pong" effect. * Feedback Panning (PAN) - Pan position for the feedback echoes. * Feedback Volume (VOL) - Volume of the feedback echoes. Turn fully clockwise for infinite delays. Feedback Filtering Section Feedback Filtering - Contains a set of filtering options for the feedback signal. * Feedback Filter Type/Mode - (), The first section of this display can be used to change between one of 8 filter states (OFF, LP, BP, NOT, HP, LS, PK, HS). The Filter Mode Switches, 1 to 3 determine the slope of the cutoff filter * Feedback Filter Gain (GAIN) - Adjusts the filter output volume, 10% to 200%. * Feedback Filter Cutoff Frequency (CUT) - Sets the filter cutoff frequency amount for the feedback. This progressively filters each successive repeat to 'smooth out' echoes as they fade out, creating more natural effect. * Feedback Filter Resonance/Bandwidth (RES) - Boosts a narrow band of frequencies close to the cutoff value, creating a ringing effect. Grain Section Granualizing - is the process of chopping audio into small chunks (grains). The grain effect is here applied to the echoes of the delay. * Grain Division (DIV) - Slices the delay sound into small pieces (grains) using an envelope function. The grains are aligned to the size of the echo for a smooth sound. * Grain Shape (SH) - Adjusts the shape of the chopping envelope and therefore defines the nature of the grain sound. Tweak it until it sounds good. Out Section Bank output - Each bank can pass its output to the next bank in the chain, or to the main outputs. * Output to Next Delay Bank (NEXT) - Changes the level sent to the next bank in the chain. This is not available for last (eighth) bank. Minus values (turn left) are inverted phase. * Output Pan (PAN) - Changes the panning of the output from the bank. * Output Volume (VOL) - Final bank output level to the plugins main outputs. Minus values (turn left) are inverted phase. Tutorials References Category:Plugins Category:FL Studio Category:Image-Line Category:Delay Category:VST Category:Effect